


We're Not Wonderful Anymore

by GodAndMonsters



Series: SwanQueen One-Shots [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodAndMonsters/pseuds/GodAndMonsters
Summary: “I hate you,” the blonde yelled, her face flushed and her fist clenched tight, she tried to stop herself, to calm herself down but Regina knew exactly how to play with her, she knew exactly which buttons to push, she knew exactly how to make her see red, how to make her breath heavy, how to make her blow up.She couldn't tell where they went wrong, when sweet kisses and ‘I love you’s’ stopped and bites and ‘I hate you’s’ begun.Prompt from the Facebook group





	We're Not Wonderful Anymore

“I hate you,” the blonde yelled, her face flushed and her fist clenched tight, she tried to stop herself, to calm herself down but Regina knew exactly how to play with her, she knew exactly which buttons to push, she knew exactly how to make her see red, how to make her breath heavy, how to make her blow up.

She couldn't tell where they went wrong, when sweet kisses and ‘I love you’s’ stopped and bites and ‘I hate you’s’ begun.

She couldn't tell when her heart stopped beating fast with excitement and started beating fast with anger, with hate, with despair.

“The feeling couldn’t be more mutual,” the brunette spit back at her, her hands shaking and her eyes are purple as she attempted to tame the beast inside her.

She couldn’t tell where they failed too, but the sweet addictive taste of happiness was still fresh in her mind, the loving touches of the blonde still burned in her skin and the feeling of letting it slip between her fingers yet again, saying goodbye to another lover, another chance, another ‘true love’ was unbearable, so unbearable that she just never said it. No. She and Emma never said goodbye, never broke up, instead, they tore each other apart with words and actions, they made each other suffer, dig into each other worst wounds and made each other bleed, harder, deeper, faster.

And when words were over, when every wound was reopened and every scar was fresh again that’s when they marked each other, bitting, kissing, scratching, owning each other in the most devastating, heartbreaking and dangerous way. It was love, no one could deny that, Emma loved Regina and Regina loved Emma. It was love, It was hate, they just walked on this thin line everyone keeps talking about, they walked on it and walked on it and walked on it and they didn’t notice as the line disappeared leaving them both alone and expose, each one waiting for the other to choose. No one chose.

“What did I expect from Snow White offspring,” the brunette mumbled and Emma seethed with anger as she pushed her against the wall, kissing her hard and biting on her lower lips until Regina whimpered in agony and pushed at her hair.

It was love, It was hate.

* * *

 

_-Flashback-_

_“Look at you two lovebirds, seriously it’s disgusting,” Ruby stated as she came taking their orders._

_“We are wonderful,” Emma said and kissed the brunette cheek._

_“Wonderful?” Regina chuckled and Emma just smiled and smiled and smiled._

_“We are wonderful I guess,” Regina couldn’t help but agree before she leaned in and captured those pink wonderful lips with her own._

_-End of flashback-_

* * *

 

Tracing the red lines of the porcelain skin beneath her with her slender fingers she couldn’t help but ask, “Are we ever going to be ok?”

“I don’t know,” the blonde groaned and turn around. Ending this discussion. That’s was how they were these days, saving it and saving it and saving until it blew up, burning them, tearing them, killing them.

“Emma,” Regina sighed and scratched lightly at her side, forcing her lover to listen, to react, to do something.

“Please Regina,” the wet voice of the blonde told Regina everything she needed to know, they were both tormenting themselves, they were both aware of the situation. “I don’t want to figure it out, I don’t want to-“ her voice broke down and Regina kissed her neck over and over and over until the blonde spoke again “Let’s save it for later,”

“I love you,” Regina whispered and she could hear Emma confessing her love for her too. But maybe that was the problem. You always hurt the ones you love the most. ‘Love is weakness’ her mother once said, and now Regina finally understood the meaning behind those words.  
.

.

.

“We’re not wonderful anymore,” Regina muttered to her one day. Coffee in hand and a lonely tear on her perfect cheek.

And they both knew, they both understood and they both said nothing as Emma left.


End file.
